


Amore inaspettato, per te.

by bluemanjyoume (tbhhczerwony)



Category: I am Franky
Genre: Come da titolo: amore inaspettato (?), F/F, Femslash is love, Sì shippo Franky e Tamara
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhhczerwony/pseuds/bluemanjyoume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamara non se l'aspettava, ma è innamorata di Franky da qualche settimana, ma crede sia impossibile che Franky ricambi i suoi sentimenti. O forse non è tanto impossibile?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amore inaspettato, per te.

**Author's Note:**

> Credo sia la prima volta che scrivo in italiano in questo sito, almeno credo, per ora ho scritto tipo miliardi di cose (no, dai, non sono così tante) in inglese, una in francese e una in polacco, sono soddisfatta di me stessa e allo stesso tempo sono sconvolta. Però ho finalmente trovato un motivo per scrivere qualcosa in italiano (dovrei provare anche in spagnolo, amo le lingue straniere).  
> A parte tutto ciò, spero che la fanfic vi piaccia e, guardatevi "Yo soy Franky"/"Io sono Franky" perché merita, davvero.

Tamara era sempre stata fin dal primo momento gelosa di Franky – e ciò lo faceva notare spesso anche ai suoi amici, non le andava per niente a genio, a volte cercava di ingannarla, di sfamarla, di prenderla in giro e quant’altro; voleva scoprire a tutti i costi qual era il suo segreto più grande e farle fare brutta figura con tutti, soprattutto con Christian.

Ma un pensiero le sorse spontaneo, pensando a lei proprio in quel momento: ma se in realtà cercava in metterla in cattiva luce davanti a Christian per— qualcosa in cui c’entrava anche lei stessa in qualche modo? Non sapeva nemmeno lei stessa cosa, doveva scoprirlo ad ogni costo, e chi meglio di Ivan poteva aiutarla? Ma poco dopo scosse la testa, forse nemmeno Ivan poteva aiutarla per questo dilemma.

Proprio quando lei alzò per un attimo lo sguardo – dato che stava per alzarsi dalla poltroncina davanti a un tavolino del Cyber – si trovò Franky con un’espressione abbastanza perplessa davanti. La bionda si alzò, aggiustandosi i capelli – quasi come se avesse davanti un ragazzo, invece che una ragazza – velocemente e sorridendole e salutandola.

«Che stai facendo qui seduta da sola?» chiese Franky, tenendo ancora quell’espressione perplessa dipinta in volto. In effetti nemmeno Tamara sapeva spiegarselo, era venuta lì al Cyber giusto per mangiare un dolcetto— ma proprio mentre ci pensava, ridacchiò nervosamente, notando che Delfina la stava fulminando con lo sguardo, forse sospettava qualcosa.

«In realtà… sono venuta qui perché avevo voglia di un dolcetto» rispose, diretta e chiara, né troppo veloce né troppo lenta nel parlare, anche il tono era perfetto, nonostante fosse abbastanza nervosa e sentiva quasi le guance riscaldarsi, un segnale che le si stavano arrossando leggermente, ma perché ciò? Era imbarazzata per qualcosa? Lei era sicura che non era per niente imbarazzata, solo un po’ nervosa.

Franky alzò le sopracciglia, ancora con quell’espressione confusa in volto, fissandole le guance. «Tamara, hai le guance rosse, hai forse la febbre?» domandò. Tamara si toccò una guancia, con un’espressione stavolta spaventata, «Ehm… no!» — «Sei imbarazzata per qualcosa allora?» chiese ancora, non prima di aver fatto un’altra analisi con lo sguardo però. «Per cosa dovrei essere imbarazzata, scusa?» domandò la bionda, perplessa. «Non lo so, qualunque cosa» rispose Franky, stavolta sorridendo.

Tamara sospirò, dicendole un semplice “a più tardi” e poi andandosene via. Franky scrollò le spalle, tornando davanti al bancone a parlare brevemente con Delfina, che le chiedeva cosa le stava dicendo Tamara, poi si salutarono, e l’androide tornò a casa.

Poco tempo dopo, proprio mentre Sofia e Wilson stavano uscendo di casa per partire per quel breve viaggio di lavoro per Sofia, qualcuno suonò al campanello della porta; era Tamara e tutta sorridente salutò i genitori di Franky e Clara, poi entrò in casa. La sorella minore guardò Tamara perplessa, anche lei aveva il sospetto che quella ragazza avesse in mente qualcosa da fare su Franky, come sempre del resto. L’androide invece le sorrise, come sempre convinta che Tamara fosse sempre stata buona e gentile, una semplice amica per lei, quasi come se fosse la migliore – sebbene la sua migliore amica fosse Delfina, lo diceva sempre.

«Qual buon vento ti porta qui, Tamara?» domandò Franky.

E ancora, di nuovo, Tamara non sapeva cosa rispondere. Che le stava succedendo? Era nuovamente nervosa, o meglio, era imbarazzata e leggermente nervosa, aveva necessità di stare sola con Franky – ma c’era Clara che le guardava parlare, e ciò la metteva ancor più in imbarazzo – non sapeva nemmeno perché, non le doveva dire niente, non doveva farle fare di nuovo brutta figura, metterla in ridicolo, allora cosa voleva esattamente da Franky?

E soprattutto, quale risposta ancora doveva inventarsi in quel momento?

«Ecco… è che volevo passare un po’ di tempo con te, sai… da buone amiche che siamo…» disse, ridacchiando ancora nervosamente; quella risposta non era tanto lontana dalla verità, in effetti un po’ di tempo con lei voleva passarlo, e Franky accettò con piacere l’invito, continuando a sorriderle.

«E dove possiamo andare? Al parco?» chiese l’androide.

«Per me va bene qualunque posto, anche qui se vuoi… basta…» si fermò, guardando Clara, «…che stiamo sole» concluse, continuando a ridacchiare, mentre l’imbarazzo aumentava.

Clara credeva di aver capito ogni cosa, sorrise a sua sorella e a Tamara, «Beh, in effetti ho un impegno, dovevo proprio uscire…» disse, salutando le due e uscendo di casa, trovando Roby nel corridoio. I due si salutarono e, la ragazzina si ricordò che l’androide aveva un udito supersonico a differenza di Franky.

Nel frattempo, Franky e Tamara erano sedute sul divano di casa della prima, che continuava a sorriderle gentilmente. «Cosa ti va di fare esattamente?» domandò l’androide. «Non saprei, ciò che fanno le amiche, possiamo guardare qualche film… chiacchierare…».

Franky la guardò perplessa, poi sorrise nuovamente, «Mi piacciono i film» — «Bene! Cosa guardiamo? Scegli tu?» — «Per me va bene qualunque film». E le due si alzarono dal divano, dirigendosi verso le scale, andando nel piano di sopra per dirigersi nella camera di Franky e Clara. Tamara si sedette sul divanetto davanti alla tv, accendendola, facendosi spazio tra vari cuscini e copertine colorate. Franky la guardò per un po’, poi si sedette a fianco a lei, facendosi spazio anche lei tra i cuscini e le coperte.

Stava iniziando un film, ed era uno dei preferiti di Tamara. Peccato per Franky che non poteva addormentarsi durante la durata del film, si ricorda un’altra volta che aveva a casa la bionda insieme al fratellino per il weekend, era uno di quei film ciò che stava guardando Tamara con lei di notte, e non le era piaciuto per niente. In quel momento invece, Tamara non sembrava concentrata sul film, anzi, sembrava ancora più nervosa e in imbarazzo di prima, e poi quel silenzio – inteso tra loro due, il suono del film c’era comunque – non la aiutava per niente. Doveva parlare, dire qualcosa, ma non sapeva da dove cominciare. Invece Franky sembrava confusa, perplessa, come se sapesse che c’era qualcosa che non andava in Tamara. Non si era mai comportata così, pensava l’androide, nemmeno davanti a lei. L’analizzò nuovamente con lo sguardo, guardando nei suoi archivi, guardando se un comportamento del genere era normale in un essere umano.

In effetti non lo era, ma allo stesso tempo lo era. Analizzò meglio, notò che Tamara aveva lo stesso comportamento di qualcuno che doveva confessare qualcosa di importante, come se lei fosse in qualche modo innamorata di qualcuno in quel preciso momento. Franky la guardò perplessa, poi sorrise con espressione convinta, «Tamara» la chiamò. Tamara si voltò verso di lei, «Che c’è?».

Il sorriso dell’androide si fece più largo «Sei innamorata di qualcuno in questo momento?» le chiese, ridacchiando. Ed eccola la risposta, pensava Tamara, per tutto questo tempo non si era mai accorta che in lei stessa c’era qualcosa che non andava, era da qualche settimana che ogni volta che vedeva Franky si sentiva nervosa e particolarmente in imbarazzo, con le guance rosse che sembrava che avesse una febbre perenne, ma sapeva benissimo di stare bene – altrimenti non riusciva nemmeno a stare in piedi o a camminare. Ed eccola là, quella fatidica domanda fatta proprio dalla “persona” con meno tatto del mondo, la domanda che la fece risvegliare dai suoi continui pensieri che non la facevano nemmeno dormire la notte, doveva trovare quella risposta, ad ogni ora del giorno, ogni minuto e secondo che passava e, cercare la risposta su internet non bastava affatto.

Ma un momento, davvero era innamorata di Franky? Dopo averle fatto fare un sacco di figuracce, dopo averla presa in giro e aver fatto altre cose orribili verso di lei? Quasi si pentiva di averle fatto tutto questo, anche se, forse c’era una ragione perché faceva tutto ciò, era forse innamorata di lei anche un po’ di tempo fa? No, impossibile, cercava di metterla in cattiva luce solo perché inizialmente era talmente gelosa del fatto che c’era un’altra ragazza intelligente a scuola oltre a lei ed era abbastanza ovvio, ai tempi era solo lei la ragazza più intelligente di tutta la scuola, ma all’arrivo di Franky erano due le ragazze più intelligenti e ciò non riusciva ad accettarlo affatto, era come se qualcuno cercasse di prendere il suo posto per lei, anche se effettivamente non era proprio così.

E pensando a tutto ciò, Tamara non sapeva dare nuovamente una risposta. Cavolo, Franky era stata chiara, esplicita e diretta in quella domanda, non sapeva da dove cominciare, non sapeva se rispondere con un cenno con la testa, non sapeva se parlarne perché sicuramente avrebbe risposto con una serie di balbettii, o altro, non sapeva proprio che cosa fare esattamente, di preciso, in quel momento aveva una costante ansia anche se non si notava.

«Tamara?» la richiamò Franky, facendola risvegliare dai suoi pensieri, facendola voltare verso di sé, con lo sguardo imbarazzato e le guance leggermente rosse, che con la sua pelle pallida e i suoi capelli biondi si notava anche di più il rossore.

«Sì, Franky?» domandò Tamara, cominciando a giocherellare ansiosamente con i suoi capelli, guardandola con quel sorriso alla “sto cercando di sorridere ma è come se non lo sapessi fare”.

«Non hai risposto alla mia domanda. Sei innamorata di qualcuno, non è vero?».

Si trovò nuovamente in quella situazione; ma stavolta, sapeva più o meno cosa rispondere. «Credo di sì» rispose, balbettando leggermente. «E di chi?» domandò ancora l’androide. Ecco, di nuovo. Come poteva dirle che era proprio lei quella persona?

«B-beh… non so esattamente come spiegartelo…» e subito dopo ci fu un silenzio imbarazzante, tra quello e Franky che continuava a guardarla perplessa in attesa di una risposta non sapeva quale opzione fosse peggio. L’unica cosa che le venne in mente era di abbracciarla – e infatti l’androide non riusciva a capire perché l’avesse fatto, ma nemmeno Tamara stessa lo capiva, eppure credeva che Franky ci potesse in qualche modo arrivare da sola.

«Qualcosa non va?» domandò Franky.

«N-no, no, è che…» balbettò la bionda, staccandosi dall’abbraccio e grattandosi la testa imbarazzata, «La risposta… è che penso di essermi innamorata di…».

«Di?».

«Di te».

Tamara pronunciò quelle due brevissime parole con naturalezza, ma poi si sentì come se stesse cadendo giù da un grattacielo, era caduta in un infinito imbarazzo, il suo volto era ancora più rosso e si coprì il viso con le mani e le lunghe maniche della sua felpa di lana. Franky la guardò stranita, poi ridacchiò, «Come?» chiese subito dopo.

«È così» disse Tamara, con ancora le maniche della felpa nel suo volto, subito dopo però si voltò verso di lei, ancora imbarazzata, «Non appena mi hai fatto quella domanda mi sono data la risposta da sola. Ci pensavo da un bel po’ di settimane, non riuscivo a dormire proprio per questo motivo, cercavo la risposta a molte delle mie domande, ripensando a volte al passato e a volte no, voglio rimediare ai miei sbagli pensavo e, non sapevo il perché, e non solo per questo, ma anche quando… quando ti guardavo, ti incontravo, ero imbarazzata, in una costante fase di nervosismo e imbarazzo insieme, non sapevo esattamente a cosa consistesse tutto questo, ma alla fine la risposta eri solamente tu, e me l’hai fatto notare solamente adesso», quel discorso non aveva alcun balbettio, era riuscita finalmente a parlarle senza che la timidezza la costringesse a non confessare nulla, a non raccontarle tutto ciò che era successo in quei pochi giorni in cui, per lei, era un periodo davvero buio e confuso. Franky alzò le sopracciglia perplessa, guardandola in volto, poi entrambe si guardarono negli occhi. L’androide la guardò con un sincero sorriso, capendola.

«E meno male che hai confessato» le disse, «Ero in pensiero per te, ti vedevo sempre così… strana? Non so trovare un aggettivo giusto» concluse. Tamara sorrise di rimando, poi l’abbracciò; Franky ricambiò l’abbraccio, confessandole anche lei i suoi sentimenti. Già, anche lei in fondo la considerava più di un’amica, ma ciò che rese Tamara perplessa, era che credeva che a Franky piacesse Christian. Forse si sbagliava, pensava. Subito dopo, Franky la baciò sulla guancia destra; era una cosa insolita da parte di un androide, forse il sentimento era più grande di quanto si potesse immaginare. Poi l’androide sorrise alla bionda, guardandola ancora negli occhi; Tamara riuscì a notare cosa c’era dentro gli occhi di Franky: era come il desktop di un computer, era una cosa davvero straordinaria. Ricordò che in passato voleva prenderle le lenti a contatto per provarle su sé stessa, ma dopo aver scoperto che era un androide, capì finalmente perché sugli umani non avevano effetto, quella ragazza non smetteva mai di sorprenderla, forse era anche per questo che l’amava.

Franky era felice di stare con Tamara, e finalmente averla tra le sue braccia cibernetiche, ma non sapeva che ci fossero relazioni amorose anche tra ragazze o ragazzi, anche lei degli esseri umani non smetteva mai di sorprendersi. «Non è che prendiamo la scossa se ti bacio?» domandò l’androide, guardandola con espressione perplessa. Quella domanda fece arrivare all’apice dell’imbarazzo la povera Tamara, ci mancava solo il primo bacio, il momento più imbarazzante. Il suo volto era più rosso di prima, quasi non diventava un pomodoro biondo, ma poi ridacchiò, sorridendole, «T-tanto vale provare, no?» disse subito dopo. Franky avvicinò il volto al suo, era pronta, mentre Tamara non lo era, ma si avvicinò comunque, azzerando le loro distanze e creando un semplicissimo e leggero bacio sulle labbra, fortunatamente non avevano preso la scossa come si aspettavano. Le due ragazze, dopo qualche minuto, si staccarono dal bacio e si guardarono.

«È stato carino» disse semplicemente l’androide, sorridendole.

Tamara invece provava qualcosa di più, quel bacio era un miscuglio di sapore tra le sue stesse labbra e quelle di Franky, mezzo salato, dolce e freddo come il metallo di cui era costituita Franky – anche se Franky aveva in tutto e per tutto sembianze umane, la pelle al contrario degli esseri umani non poteva essere di temperatura ambientale. Ma ne fu felice lo stesso, certo, il suo primo bacio è stato con una ragazza, ma con la ragazza – androide – che amava.

Franky voleva ancora dimostrarle l’amore che provava per lei, così la strinse a sé e, dato che, controllando la temperatura ambientale in quel momento, vide che stava cominciando a fare freddo, prese un plaid che era poggiato sul divanetto e lo mise intorno a Tamara, baciandola sulla guancia. La bionda, imbarazzata, le disse «Guarda che ho il maglione, sto bene così, tranquilla…» mentì, in realtà stava un po’ tremando dal leggero brivido di freddo che le passò lungo la schiena.

«So che non è così, Tamara» rispose semplicemente Franky, che la strinse ancora di più a sé, accarezzandole i capelli e subito dopo dandole una serie di leggeri baci in varie parti del lato destro nel volto, raggiungendo anche il collo. Tamara cominciò a tremare, stavolta non di freddo, ma di imbarazzo e, di solletico che le provocavano quei baci. Franky ridacchiò, poi entrambe si coricarono sul divano – o almeno, l’androide fece coricare la bionda – cominciando a farsi il solletico a vicenda – anche se Tamara sapeva bene che Franky non soffriva il solletico.

Passarono la serata così, poi Tamara si addormentò tra le braccia di Franky, che cambiò canale della tv, cominciando a guardarsi un altro film in compagnia della sua – non ufficialmente – ragazza, che dormiva beatamente.


End file.
